


Flower

by Lord_of_the_Snakes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_the_Snakes/pseuds/Lord_of_the_Snakes
Summary: Oh dearest Cecelia, your Riddle will mourn your death for eternities.





	Flower

Flower  
Riddle rode into town all alone, on a steed of the finest breed.  
The young women would swoon and the men would stew in jealousy, filled with anger as they loathed.  
He taunted and played, fighting men and stealing maidenheads, until he met his match.  
He met a young maiden, proper and prepared, with hair of silken gold. With talent and wit, his heart she snitched, and melted the ice on his soul.  
Budding Cecelia, with her smile and warmth, was but a girl born of commoner folk. Not noble, but close, the two lovers gave loyalty in oaths forswearing all others who approached.

Blooming Cecelia, with her sweet summer hopes, but alas, her love was crushed by a witch with hopes of her own.  
A young witch, with potions, to bewitch decided to steal her Riddle's heart away.

Fair Ceceilia, she tried her best to save the delicate seeds of care she had sewn, but the concoction flooded her love.

Wilting Cecelia, she cried and screamed, desperately trying to rekindle love.

Crushed Cecelia, she became one with the forest, now a blooming Magnolia tree.

Dearest Cecelia, your Riddle mourns you, from now to the end of eternity.


End file.
